Champa
|FirstApp = Manga: "Goku Defeated" Anime: "I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World" |Gender = Male |Race = Beerus' Race |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Beerus (twin brother) Vados (attendant and martial arts teacher) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) Fuwa (life linked) }} Champa (シャンパ, Shanpa)V-Jump #7, 2015 is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Vados. He is the twin brother of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. Appearance Champa is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados, his attendant. Unlike Beerus and Whis, however, Champa and Vados have circles on their collars and sashes instead of diamonds. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings. It is implied by Vados that Champa was once leaner than his current build but later gained more weight. Personality Much like his brother, Champa is very confident in his abilities and rather indifferent to other people dying. At the same time, Champa is shown to be very lazy, often asking Vados to handle matters for him. He is also shown to be underhanded and care little for rules and order, as he snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. Even more, he added all of the different modifications in the tournament to support his fighters, such as adding the barrier during the fight with Vegeta and Magetta to support Magetta's abilities. Champa tends to carry himself in a less-dignified manner compared to Beerus, as he tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Unlike Beerus, Champa has not been seen with a very polite and sophisticated manner towards others when the time comes, further exemplifying his lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously. Upon learning of Universe 7's Earth providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Also in competitions, Champa is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. Champa is shown to have a strong like towards sweets, particularly in his drinks, which seems to be the driving reason for his larger frame. Like his brother, Champa is shown to be fearfully respectful of Zen-Oh. Biography Background Long ago on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Champa is angry at Beerus for eating his Puff Puff fruit but Beerus says he ate it because it's his birthday too. The two fought through the universe, destroying multiple planets. Champa and Beerus are eventually stopped by their attendants for nearly destroying a universe. Champa and Beerus then compromise they have food showdowns rather than fights. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga, Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 and they sense Beerus and notices he is awake. They also notice that Beerus is in a battle and want to stay unnoticed by him. Champa and Vados start heading towards an unknown place and senses Beerus and Whis going to another planet. Champa is destroying planets in the universe and is collecting mysterious orbs. However, they notice they are being watched by Old Kai and Kibito Kai, who spot them through a crystal ball. Instantly arriving on the Sacred World of the Kais, Champa is irritated that his conversation was being listened to and asks the Kais what they heard. Even though they deny hearing anything, Champa still finds them suspicious and leaves. As he is heading to look for more of the large Dragon Balls, Champa encounters the ship of Guarana - the Frieza Force's second strongest - the soldiers on board detect the large Dragon Ball and attempt to report back to HQ, however Champa destroys their ship. He and Vados then prepare to head home, but not before finding a souvenir for Beerus. This also made him indirectly responsible for the revival of Frieza and the events thereafter, as Guarana's last transmission as well as his destruction caused Sorbet and Tagoma to decide to try and locate the Earth Dragon Balls to revive Frieza in a last ditch effort to restore the Galactic Frieza Army. Golden Frieza Saga Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 searching for a specific planet. Champa demands Vados to destroy the planet, but Vados wants Champa to do so. Champa gets angry, so Vados does it. The planet they had just destroyed is not the one they were looking for, so they continue their search for the planet. Universe 6 Saga Champa visits Beerus' planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Earthlings are extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Champa explains to Beerus if he won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch Earths. However, if Beerus wins, Champa says he will give Beerus the balls but the last one is for him to find. The rules for the tournament were settled between them: the rules are the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai, the tournament will begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five Earth days). As Champa and Vados are leaving the planet, he thinks that Goku and Vegeta are just pushovers. Champa goes and uses a planet called, the Nameless Planet to create the arena for the tournament. Champa gets asked about his decision for picking his fighters by Vados. Champa recognizes that Vegeta and Goku are Saiyans and that he should get Saiyans himself. Champa later selects his warriors for his team. He finds the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. The day of the tournament, Champa is waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his group. As they arrive, Champa greets them and is pleased that they showed up. Beerus speaks to Champa about the Super Dragon Balls. Champa claims that Beerus knew of the Super Dragon Balls, so Beerus lets it slide because they're brothers. The written exam, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. Majin Buu is the only one to fail, so that leaves the tournament five on four in favor of Champa's team. Champa watches the first bout between Botamo and Goku, who Vados recognizes from being on Beerus' planet. Champa says he underestimated Goku's power, but says that Botamo has something for Goku. When the battle ends between Botamo and Goku, Champa protests that Goku throwing Botamo out of the ring was cheating, and that the round be reevaluated, but he was immediately turned down, as it was completely fair by the rules, and sits back down with a frustrated attitude. The next battle between Frost and Goku begins. As Champa watches the battle between Frost and Goku, he shows relative surprise to Frost's transformations. He asks Vados how she convinced Frost to join the tournament, and she replies by saying that if he won, Champa would support Frost in his goals, to which Champa was generally surprised with but ignored it and continued watching the match. When Goku lost after Frost used his Poison Needles, Champa is seen standing up and smiling with delight. When the battle between Piccolo and Frost begins, Champa sits and watch. While the battle goes on, Champa protests to the referee that Piccolo has been running around and not fighting Frost, and that he should be disqualified, but Beerus lies and tells him that a referee has even higher power than a god in this tournament, and Champa simply sits back down again in frustration. When Frost disabled Piccolo with his poison needles once again and causes Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to miss and shoot up in the air, Champa is seen smug and smiling with glee. When Jaco believes that Frost had some sort of weapon, he asks the referee to check Frost's body, and Champa immediately objects and yells those are useless accusations. Champa then reluctantly agrees, but if there is nothing, he will destroy Jaco. When the poison needles are revealed, Champa, along with Cabba, are shocked with the relevance, and both are even more surprised when Vados reveals that Frost is actually an underhanded space pirate who buys war torn planets for a cheap price and then rebuilds them and sells them for a much higher price. Champa then gets upset at Vados for bringing such a malevolent person into the tournament, but Vados replies that Champa never asked to bring all good hearted people, but rather to bring people who could simply win. Champa then prepares to kill Frost for humiliating him with such a shameful act, but then Vegeta offers to fight Frost. At first, Champa objects, saying he wants to kill Frost for humiliating him, but then Vados intervenes, saying that there would be a huge advantage for him, with Frost still being allowed to fight, and Piccolo being out of the tournament, and reminding Champa how upsetting it would be for him to lose to Beerus. Champa understands and tells Frost that if he wins, he will help him with all of his goals. During the fight of Hit against Goku, Champa told Hit to finish off Goku since his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken won't last much longer, Cabba told Champa that it would ruin Hit's pride, but Champa angrily tells him that it is a match between him and Beerus and that they are only pawns in the tournament which made Goku and Hit stare at him with a cold look, surprising him. After Hit lost the last match against Monaka on purpose giving Universe 7 their victory, Champa angrily prepares to wipe out his team for their failure and disobedience but he stopped from doing that as Vados warns him of Zen-Oh's presence, which made him really scared. Champa and Beerus heads immediately along with their attendants' to the ring and bow in respect for Zen-Oh. During the latter's speech, Champa remained totally scared and nervous especially when Zen-Oh jokingly suggested the appointment of new Gods of Destruction and also about Goku's careless behaviour towards Zen-Oh. After Zen-Oh heads back home, Champa agreed to hand over his six Super Dragon Balls to Beerus as he was won the tournament, and heads back home along with Vados. On their way home, Vados informs Champa that their Universe 6's Earth has been revived along with its inhabitants, which leads her to deduce that Beerus used the Super Dragon Balls for his twin brother's sake. Champa with a smile on his face, simply comments that Beerus always pisses him off as he always act cheeky on his own. "Future" Trunks Saga In order to "cultivate the friendship" between himself and his brother, Champa calls Beerus and challenges him to a baseball game between Universe 6 and 7. However, Champa reveals to Vados that he tricked Beerus into accepting the game, only so that Champa could steal Earth's delicious food for himself and claims that he'll let someone else play in his place. Vados, however, tricks Champa into entering the game after she claims that Earth's food will be tastier after practising sports, something that Champa believes in and decides to be part of the game, and asks Vados the rules of baseball before they arrive on Earth. At the baseball field on Universe 7's Earth, Champa's team, composed of Champa himself, Cabba, Botamo, Magetta, Vegeta and Goten (replacing Hit and Frost) prepare for the game. Champa states that getting in touch with Hit was too difficult when asked where he is. During the game, when Champa is up at bat, he tells Goku to pitch the ball with all his might, causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. When this turns out to be too much for him, Goku slows down his pitch and Champa is able to hit it, which goes into space, and is declared a foul. At the next pitch, Champa hits it and begins running the bases. However, Trunks fires an energy blast at the ball, which prevents Champa from getting a home run. Aggravated, Champa claims that Trunks cheated. Later in the game, when Yamcha runs the bases, Champa hits him in the knee, which Vados declares unfair. Later on, Champa throws the ball at Yamcha as he runs, and believes that he won the game. However, Yamcha is declared safe and Vados explains to him that he needed to be holding the ball to have Yamcha out. Champa mocks Yamcha and calls Beerus a wuss, causing the two brothers to clash and destroy the arena. Whis and Vados end the battle before it gets out of hand. On their way back to Universe 6, after losing, Champa claims that their team won't lose again. Champa and Vados later visit Universe 7's Earth, and witness the battle between Goku and Hit. Champa wonders why Goku can't land a strike on Hit. Vados asks Champa if he knew the reason for Hit's Time-Skip being called by that name, and Champa claims it was because he stopped time. Vados, however, states that Hit wasn't stopping time, but actually "skipping" time, and Champa wonders what "skipping time" meant. After Vados's explanation, Champa comically states it was so amazing that he couldn't even understand. Champa comes to the conclusion that Goku will be a threat in the Tournament of Power, and claims that Vados was right in hiring Hit to assassinate Goku, believing it was her who hired Hit. Once the fight is over, Champa and Vados depart afterwards as Goku's friends arrive. Universe Survival Saga Champa begins collecting the Super Dragon Balls once more, and gives the three that he has to the Grand Priest to use as prizes in the Tournament of Power. Champa appears alongside Vados and the Universe 6 Supreme Kai, representing Universe 6 at the Zen Exhibition Match. When Goku calls Zen-Oh "Zen-chan", Champa becomes flustered by Goku's lack of respect. Champa watches the exhibition matches, and is frightened after hearing the news that the losing universes in the tournament will be erased from existence. Champa also appears distressed upon learning that Vados will live on should Universe 6 lose. When Goku fights Bergamo in the final exhibition match, Champa boos him, and notes how Goku's power is unfathomable. After the Zen Exhibition Matches are over, and the different universes are tasked to find 10 warriors to represent their universe in the tournament, Champa tells Vados that he wonders if Hit is one of 10 siblings before leaving to return to Universe 6. Other Dragon Ball Stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 In a parallel timeline featured in New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday", Champa enlists the Time Patrol to show him around Hell apparently unaware it is home to the spirits of some of Universe 7's worst villains. Champa is surprised when they are attacked by Dark Turles, Dark Lord Slug, Supervillain Metal Cooler, Supervillain Cell, and Supervillain Kid Buu. Champa is surprised that they would be willing to stand in his way despite him pointing out that he is a God of Destruction, though they refuse to listen reason as the villains are all apparently under the effects of Dark Magic. Champa orders the Time Patroller to protect him and threatens to destroy them if the villains so much as lay a finger on him. During the battle, Champa mentions that Universe 7 has fantastic food and mentions that he had tasted something amazing just the day before, which he reveals to have been an egg and says he doesn't think he has ever eaten something so delicious. After the Time Patroller manages to fight off the villains, Champa reveals that he thought that Hell was a tourist destination due to all the hot springs and blames the whole ordeal on the Time Patrol for not warning him of how dangerous Hell was, resulting in a battle between Champa and the Time Patroller escorting him. Champa is surprised by their power and tired decides to let them live. He tells them the next time he visits Universe 7 he plans to visit The Lookout in order to pay the Earth's Guardian Dende a visit and tells the Time Patroller to make sure they bring along some snacks or he will destroy them. Power ;Manga and Anime Champa is trained by Vados, making him incredibly powerful. After Team Universe 6 is defeated by Team Universe 7, Champa prepares to destroy his team for their failure, confident that not even Hit's Time-Skip or Cabba's Super Saiyan will be able to stand up to him. He is only stopped from wiping out his team by the Zen-Oh's arrival. While having the same position of power as his brother, Vados says it should be obvious from the builds of Champa and Beerus to see who is stronger, thus implying that Beerus is the stronger. This is further supported when Beerus laughs at the idea of Champa asking to fight him. When Beerus and Champa once engaged in a clash, with his physical strength alone, Champa possesses enough power to destroy planets just by punching their surface. When the two were both about to clash with their Spheres of Destruction, it was implied that the universe they were fighting in would be destroyed if not for Vados and Whis knocking them both out. Likewise, during another sibling scuffle, their destructive energy begins to destroy both the Sixth and Seventh Universe, requiring Whis and Vados to step in again. In the anime, it was also revealed that his overweight frame also causes him to have low stamina, unable to continuously move about for long periods of time before getting exhausted. While Vados states that it is obvious who is more powerful, Champa was shown to give Beerus a significant challenge several times, as seen when he and Beerus were bickering about the rules of baseball and fought in hand to hand combat. Both appeared to be about equal in power, as seen with their several bruises and cuts on their face, implying that in terms of raw power, both fighters are equal, but in stamina, Beerus is superior to Champa. Like all Gods of Destruction, Champa is supremely powerful, and rivals his Angel attendant, in his case Vados, as one of the mightiest entities in Universe 6, and among the strongest in all of the universes. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Champa ranks as a nine out of twelve, it also notes that he is roughly as powerful as Beerus.Rival danger ranking Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of Energy Wave. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – Used by Champa to wipe out Guarana and his soldiers. *'Homing Continuous Energy Bullet' – During his battle with Beerus, Champa fired several energy blasts which he could control to home in on his opponent. Appears under the name '''Consecutive Energy Blast' in Xenoverse 2 as one of Champa's Super Skills. *'Sphere of Destruction' – Champa's ultimate attack, he and his brother both prepare to use it against each other during their battle, however they are knocked out by their attendants before they can do so. **'Chaotic Sphere of Destruction' - Another version of the Sphere of Destruction that is used by Champa. It is his super attack in Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle. *'Punishment of the God of Destruction'- Champa's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Champa possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. *'God of Destruction's Roar' - Champa unleashes a powerful Kiai scream that forces his opponents to guard. However he must be careful as he will tire himself out if he screams for too long. One of Champa's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'God of Destruction's Menace' - Champa's Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2 where he charges an energy sphere in a manner similar to a Kamehameha, then throws the sphere which breaks apart into 4 energy spheres which he can control in a manner similar to the Spirit Ball. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Champa fires a powerful energy wave from his right hand. One of Champa's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Sledgehammer'- A physical technique where Champa cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent. One of Champa's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Champa as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Explosive Wave' - Champa unleashes a burst of ki in all directions. Champa's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Life Link' - Champa's and Universe 6 Supreme Kai's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Champa and Universe 6 Supreme Kai represent. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (Super Pack 2 DLC) *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Champa makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Champa appears as a DLC character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In a special quote with Whis, he admits to enjoy fighting against him. Voice actors *Japanese: Mitsuo Iwata *English: Jason Liebrecht *Italian: Matteo Zanotti *Portuguese: Quimbé Major Battles *Champa vs. Beerus (Space; Manga only) *Champa vs. Beerus (Beerus' Planet; Anime only) *Champa, Botamo, Cabba, Auta Magetta, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Goten vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha *Champa vs. Beerus Trivia *Champa's name seems to come from "'champa'gne", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *In the Super Star Guide, a mini-comic features Beerus disguised as Champa. The disguise is the result of Beerus wearing Champa's clothing and having Whis inflate his body, making him look identical to his brother. This would seem to indicate that Champa probably looked a lot like Beerus were it not for his weight. *Interestingly, Fuwa whom Champa is life linked is also overweight which is in contrast to their Universe 7 counterparts (Beerus & Shin) who have more healthy physiques. Gallery See also *Champa (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ja:シャンパ ca:Champa fr:Champa pt-br:Champa es:Champa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 6 Characters